Bare Hands
by xmegmegx
Summary: A new recruit at the BAU....and Reid is acting strange. What will be in store for everyone? Maybe contain some femslash.
1. Chapter 1

"Look at him!! He definitely likes you Stella. He's not looked that smiley and happy in……forever." JJ, Prentiss and Garcia started to act like little schoolgirls, as they talked to new recruit, Stella Higginson about Reid's behaviour change since she had started at the BAU.

"Haha, why would he like me? Seriously, the only guy who has ever liked me was at primary school, back at home in England. But he was fat, had ginger curly hair, and he stuffed his pet ferrets down his trousers. No kidding. I'd actually like it if someone fancied me….even Reid. I find intelligence a bit of a turn-on actually." Stella laughed to herself, the girls joining in after she finished talking.

"I actually have an awesome idea. Why don't we go for a drink later on? All of us, even Reid. We can all get to know each other a little more. And you can tell us more anecdotes too Stella!" Garcia pinned her hair back up, smiling to herself.

"Well if you're all game, I'm game!" Prentiss replied in a posh British accent.

"I'm up for it." Stella smiled, putting her hands in her pockets and walking off in the direction of Reid, slowly.

"Sure, it will be good. Where is she going?" JJ said, all the girls turning their heads to see Stella go over to the guys.

"Hey, Reid, Morgan, you two want to go out for a drink after work? And you can't say no. you have to come. If you don't, I'll find away to get you back!!" Stella walked off, laughing; both Reid and Morgan staring at her slender figure as she walked back to JJ, Prentiss and Garcia.

"You should have seen their faces as you walked back. They could have caught flies in their mouths!" Prentiss said to Stella.

"Right, tonight, one of us has to get Reid up dancing! Whoever does successfully, everyone else has to give the person $20. Deal?" Garcia stuck her hand out, waiting for someone to put their hand on top, and for the remaining two to follow suit.

"Deal." JJ said, smiling, hoping she'd win the bet.

"Deal." Prentiss said, certain she'd win.

"Deal." Stella sighed, thinking that the night ahead would hold disappointment.

_Sorry for the rubbish-ness of it. But press that button, and leave a review! ___


	2. dance like your the only one around

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS APART FROM STELLA, AND I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS EITHER.

As they stepped into the club, everyone could already see that Reid was uneasy with the environment.

Prentiss was already eager to dance, but no one else would, so she kept asking Stella continuously.

"Please, please, please, please, please!!!!!!" Prentiss pretended to go down on one knee, to beg.

"Okay…but don't laugh when I dance? I haven't gone out in a while."

"Your not the only one by the looks of it!!" Morgan said, pointing to Prentiss who had walked off into the crowd.

"Wish me luck people, I don't want to disappear, and never be found again in this crowd!!"

Stella went to look for Prentiss, when she was suddenly pulled into a large group of people. Sure enough, it was Prentiss who had grabbed onto her.

They were moving to the beat of the music, bodies grinding together. Reid and Morgan had bought drinks and were on their way back to the table where Garcia and JJ were sitting, suddenly they halted as they took a double take to see if what they saw on the dance floor was actually happening.

"Now Reid, you wanna get yourself a girl like that Stella. Brains, beauty and moves? That's like as close to perfect as your gonna get." Morgan grinned to himself, then signalling to JJ and Garcia they'd be over soon.

"Well, yeah, all them things are nice…but you have to have chemistry. You have to have that spark. It doesn't matter about dancing, or anything like that really."

Stella was starting to enjoy the atmosphere, until the song ended.

"Oh maaan! I love that song, brings back some good memories from back home." Stella pulled a sad face, and Prentiss hugged her.

"Awww, poor thing! Maybe we can get Morgan or someone to request a few songs you like?"

"Good idea" Stella and Prentiss smiled at one another, when _Sugababes "Push The Button" _started playing.

Stella and Emily were singing along at the top of their lungs, trying to dance sexily, but looking like they were dancing crazily.

_If you're ready for me boy  
You'd better push the button and let me know  
Before I get the wrong idea and go  
You're gonna miss the freak that I control_

I'm busy showing him what he's been missing  
I'm kind of showing off for his full attention  
My sexy ass has got him in the new dimension  
I'm ready to do something to relieve this mission

After waiting patiently for him to come and get it  
He came on through and asked me if I wanted to get with him  
I knew I had my mind made up from the very beginning  
Won't miss this opportunity so you and me could feel it 'cos

If you're ready for me boy  
You'd better push the button and let me know   
Before I get the wrong idea and go  
You're gonna miss the freak that I control

Reid thought to himself as he sat back down, how stunning Stella really was. With what he just said to Morgan, it made him think. He's only known Stella for a few weeks, but even when they first met, there was something about her. Was it her dark chocolate eyes? Was it her figure? Was it her intelligence or was it that Reid confided in her about his past, and let out how he really felt? Only he truly knew.

Everyone else thought that he had gone to a counsellor, but that wasn't the case.

When Emily and Stella came back over to where everyone was sitting, Reid stood up.

"Uhm, I'm not feeling to good. I think I'm gonna go home. Sorry I didn't stay for long guys. I don't wanna ruin your night, so I'll catch a taxi home." Stella looked a bit pasty, and more short of breath than how you would be from dancing.

"No, Stella, I'll drive you back there. We aren't just going to fob you off in a taxi, who knows what the chances are of you getting attacked? A taxi driver will instantly think if you've been at the club, you'd be drunk, so they'd try to take advantage of you. And we don't want that happening." Reid moved towards Stella, and placed a hand at the small of her back.

"Okay, I suppose your right. I'll call you guys tomorrow, just to make sure you haven't drunk too much! Adios amigos!" Stella giggled quietly as Reid led her out of the club, and around to his car.

"Gawwwd, I'm a terrible actress! They could tell I wasn't really ill! Ah well." Stella smiled at Reid, who surprisingly smiled back.

"Spencer…..you have a really nice smile. You should smile more, you look hot! Oh shit. Sorry, I shouldn't of said that, I've embarrassed me and you, and ohgod, I'm stupid. Can we get in now?"

Reid walked round to where Stella was standing against the car, and paused right in front of her briefly, then stepped forward, and their lips met. That spark that was between them both ignited that second their lips touched. Stella put her arms around Reid's neck, pulling him closer, making the kiss more passionate and deep.


End file.
